Destiny : Jack
by ScottishBlueDragon
Summary: Watch The Movie. The Overlands get pulled into a room and told that they are going to learn about their dead son. The Guardians and the children also get to watch, and Jack too. Set before the movie. Part of a series (Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons" Disclaimer: Do not own Rise Of The Guardians
1. The Dead Son

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise Of The Guardians **

**Chapter One : The Dead Son  
**

A family of three land in a pile in a wooden room. They look around confused, all brown haired and brown eyed, with red patches under their eyes, telling us that they had been crying a lot in the past. The father stood up first, red eyes staring around the room before helping his wife and daughter up. He stood the behind him as if he were a human shield.

"Hello" a voice said and they look over to see a girl in her mid-teens with white hair and blue hairs and wearing a short blue mini shirt with white trousers underneath with no shoes and a hoodie with a zip. She was floating a little of the ground.

"W-who are you?" stuttered the man, heartbreak evident in his voice. The girl bowed her head before looking back at them.

"My name is Destiny, and I am here to help you" said the girl.

"HOW CAN YOU HELP? CAN YOU BRING OUR SON BACK TO US!" screamed the woman, her hand grabbing above her heart.

"I can, in a way. I can show you what happened to his soul, if you will. I will be bringing him and several others here but I need you to promise to not let him know who or what he means to you until it is shown to him, he will look like me" said Destiny. The parents stared at her in shock, who was she to make these promises?

"But how can you do that? I saw my brother die" stuttered a small voice. The girl looked out from behind her mother.

"Well, Emma, Mr and Mrs Overland, I'm magic and I am here to show Jack who he is going to become" and Destiny vanished in a whirlwind of snow.

Several more people join them, six children in weird clothes, a big man with a weird accent, a giant Rabbit, a fairy and a golden man. The Overlands tried not to reveal how freaked out they were. The other kids kept trying to talk to Emma.

They each introduced themselves and soon Destiny returned holding onto Jack. Destiny was dragging him in with his upper arm held tight in her grip. She pushed him before her, he stumbled but turned around and glared at her. His staff held in front of him, like a weapon.

"You were really hard to catch" Destiny said to him, pointing at him. Jack smirked.  
"Well, I didn't want to be caught, I thought that was obvious" replied Jack, not noticing everyone staring at him.

"Oh and Jack, there's a magic in this room that allows everyone to see you, thought you ought to know" smirked Destiny and she laughed as Jack stared at the kids in shock, not seeing his own family staring at him in shock.

"Anyway, I have brought you all to watch a movie, a series of moving pictures, about Jack Frost..." began Destiny but Bunny interrupted.

"Why?" That got Jack to roll his eyes. Of all the beings here, Bunny had to. He started to climb the air like it was a staircase and leaned back on thin air high above everyone.

"Because Man In Moon told me too" she smiled, "because Jack is part of the Seasonal Four" and with that everyone shut up, although only North, Bunny, Sandy and Tooth knew what that meant.

Jack was confused but felt like he should not ask so he won't.

"Again, you will be watching the next few days, although some will be from colonial times. Man in Moon gave me the movies but I did not agree with one of the scenes and have made it longer, enjoy."

And the wide screen TV came on.

"Oh, and Jack Frost, get into a seat right now!"


	2. First Memory

The screen was dark and Jacks voice filled the room. This caused several people to jump, as the entire room seemed emerged in darkness. Mrs Overland almost told Jack off for scaring her.

**"Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold. And I was scared."**

Emma shivered and then smiled, as memories of Jack protecting her from the dark, he should never be scared of the dark.

**Jack's silhouette appears in the water, which had light reflecting onto it. The scene changes to show ice, with the moon reflecting on it. The moonlight get brighter as the ice begins to crack. The ice keeps cracking until a boy floats out, bathed in moonlight and we are shown his features. "But then ... then I saw the moon. It was so big and so bright, and it seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did ... I wasn't scared anymore.**"

'Stupid Man in Moon, should've just left me in the lake' thought Jack. He pulled his hood and hide his face, but made sure he could still see the screen.

**Jack floats back to the now sealed over lake. "Why I was there, and what I was meant to do - that I've never know. And a part of me wonder if I ever will."**

North frowned, he knew what exactly he meant to do and what he was going to become, Man In Moon explained everything to him,or sent someone else to talk to them. He did it with every other spirit North knew.

**Jack looks around his surroundings before staring up at the moon and his confused expression relaxes into one of peace as he begins to look around. As he walked on the lake, his foot hits and he looks down to see a wooden staff. Jack, curiosity building in him, picks it up and the staff begins to glow. Jack smirks and grabs hold of his staff, that and the wind are the only thing he'll ever need. In shock, Jack drops half of it and it comes into contact with the ice, frost shoots out of it and spreads over the ice, Jack is obviously confused by what just happened.**

"Now that is wicked" said Jamie, watching the frost spread.

**Jack begins to touch the trees around the lake with his staff, watching and touching the frost that covered the bark. Then he swings the staff and have fun, confidence in his actions, and he runs across the pond, dragging the staff behind him, spreading more frost.**

"You look like your having fun" said Emma and she smiled to Jack, who smiled back at her. Sandy saw this and frowned - they had the same smile.

** A gust of wind pulls Jack off the ground and he hovers over the lake and trees, before falling right through the tree and landing on a lake branch, staff still in his hand. He laughs and spots a small settlement lying in the distance. Jack somehow manages to fly to the settlemet, crash landing near the entrance. He looks around and see simple houses, he brushes himself off. Jack walks into the town and smiles, seeing people warming their hands and such, but he doesn't see anyone he knows. All the spirits gasped when they realised what Jack was trying to do, Mr Overland looked over at them in confusion. "Hello. Hello. Good Evening. Ma'am." Jack kept saying to various townfolk, each of them not seeing them. "Ma'am?"**

"What's going on?" asked Cupcake. "When you are like us, only people who believe in you can see you" said Tooth and everyone turned to pitied looks to Jack, who ignored them.

**Jack spots a young boy running toward him and crouches to be on the same level. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?" he asks the boy - who runs straight through, as if Jack were nothing more than a ghost.**

Jack falls back in shock, speechless and his painful emotions are causing a little snow to fall. Emma hated it when Jack was upset, he was always happy.

**"Hello! Hello!" Jack begin to yells, panic showing in his tone of voice. The people keep passing though him and Jack turns and goes back into the forest. "My name is Jack Frost - how do I know that? The moon told me so. But that is all he ever told. And that was a long, long time ago."**

And the view shifts to show the moon shining down onto the snow covered forest. "Is that your first memory?" asked Bunny. Jack nodded.


	3. The Guardians

**Violin music erupted the tv, as the camera moves through the clouds until North's fortress was revealed.**

North laughed. Bunny rolled his eyes and Jack, from where he was sitting, sighed.

**The audience keep getting glimpses of the man called North as he worked with his ice.**

**A chainsaw appears on the screen, sawing through ice and the words Naughty and Nice were on his arm.**

"Seriously, you have naughty and nice written on your arms?" asked Jamie, looking at North with awe in his eyes.

North nodded and rolled up his sleeves to show Jamie and the other children.

"Cool" they muttered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I think you would be cooler" said Emma, smiling at Jack, who stared at her, "you are winter afterall."

Jack laughed and his parents smiled too, it was a sound they missed.

**Three elves were in the door, eating from a plate of cookies.**

**"Still waiting for cookies!" North yelled as he walked past.**

**The elves lower the cookies and freeze in fear. They quickly scatter as North launches his chair across the room.**

**As North crosses the background, the elves lower the cookies ****from their mouths, their faces frozen in fear.**

North chuckles.

**"Yes" North cries off screen and hand reaches over to a plate of cookies, which were being held up by two elves. One elf glares at the other and points to the plate. The other elf sighs, and empties his mouth from the cookies he had been chewing. **

"Okay, that's gross" said the children. North laughed again. Jack and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Sandy watched them.

**"Ah, finally!" exclaimed North as he grabbed his cookie. **

**He takes a bite and leans toward his ice tack. His ice train hits a loop on the tracks and launches into the air, wings uncurling from the body. The train is flying!**

"That is even cooler!" yelled Jamie, his little sister agreeing with him. The kids cheered too.

**The door is slammed opened and the train is struck, sending parts of it in different directions. The yeti stares at North's face. **

**The Yeti yelled. **

**North Yelled **

**The Yeti cries out again, and cover his mouth, shamed. **

**North cries out, devastated. **

**The Yeti whimpers as North looks down at his broken toy, before collecting himself. **

Jack could not help it. He burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him in shock.

"You sound like a three year who broke his toy, not an immortal man who can create another one within a few hours" Jack said through his laughter. Emma joined in. Their parents smiled, liking the sound of the two of them together.

Sandy realised that this was Jack's family. But why didn't Jack run to them as soon as he arrived?

**"How many times have I told you to knock?" asked North, getting up from his chair. The Yeti replied, gesturing wildly. **

**"What?" said North, "The globe?" He pulls his sword from it sheath and follows the Yeti out and into the globe room. **

"Wow, Santa is wicked" said Claude.

"Wicked?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, like cool, you know" said Jamie.

"Oh, okay" said Emma.

**North's large feet waded their way through a sea of scared elves, and they parted to let him past. **

**"Shoo, with your pointy head. Why are you always under boot" complained North as he approached the globe, also going through a couple of his yetic, who were staring up at the globe. **

**The globe itself was a version of the planet covered in lights, hundreds which suddenly went out. North took a step back. **

"This isn't good" muttered Bunny, standing up. Tooth and Sandy copied him.

"Why isn't this good?" asked Jamie.

**"What is this!" yelled North, as more and more lights went off. North's concern was growing even more. North turned to the Yeti. **

**"Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" North asked. The Yeti shrugs. **

**The yeti begins to talk but a wind appears out of no where, and North is angered by the black sand that crawls over the Globe, covering it in black. **

"What is that?" whispered North, staring at the screen. The other guardians were in the same situation. Everyone else had gone white.

**On screen, the elves begin to run away. **

**The black sand pulls itself from the globe and rushes to the ceiling as the remaining sand vanishes. **

**The wind dies and the lights come back on, however, a shadow created out of sand flashes across the floors and the walls. It leaves, an echo of laughter was all that was left. **

**North is frozen, staring up at the spot the shadow disappeared. **

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Bunny, looking at North.

"Pitch?" whispered Tooth, covering her mouth.

**"Can it be?" whispered North, "Dingle!"**

**Three elves step forward, excited. **

**"Make preparations! We are going to have company" said North as he grabbed a lever and pushed it, releasing beautiful light, which separated into different directions. **

**A small fairy was carrying a coin, and inside a child's bedroom. She dived under the pillow and came out with a tooth. Then the audience see hundreds of fairies flying towards a hollowed out mountain.**

Tooth smiles. The children sit up taller, smiling at the sight of all the fairies.

**This is Tooth's palace, and the fairy is revealed to be in the centre of the palace. **

**"Chicago, Sector 6 - 37 molars, 22 ****bicuspids, 18 central incisors. ****Moscow, Sector 9 - 22 incisors, 18 ****premolars: Uh oh, heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at 23 Maple. Head out!"**

**The mini fairies kept moving about, organising teeth and collecting coins. **

**"Wait!" Tooth yelled. **

"What is it?" asked Bunny, getting a bit scared. What if Pitch had got to her?

**All movement stops and Tooth turns, holding a tooth. **

The Guardians relax.

**"It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all of your life? Look how she flossed!" **

**The tweets of the mini fairies alerted Tooth to the Northern Lights.**

**Tooth gasps and flies off toward to the source of the signal, some of her helpers followed her. **

**North's voice fills the air. **

**"My fellow Guardians - It is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe - to bring wonder, hope and dreams. And so, I've called us all here for one reason, and one reason only - the children are in danger."**

**The screen shows a child sleeping, and the shot widens until we see Golden Sand above the child's head. **

Sandy smiled, and used his sand to point to himself. Several people forgot he was there. North chuckled. Even Jack laughed a little. He was more closer to Sandy that the others. Sandy smiled at him.

**We followed the sand to a cloud of sand in the air, on top of the cloud, was a man made of sand. He appeared to be dancing on his cloud, releasing streams of sand to children's dreams. **

Sandy silently cheers for himself, causing some of the children to laugh.

**Sandy turns and see the lights, and his eyes narrow. Then he closes his eyes and changes his dreamsand into a biplane. Sandy gets into the cockpit, and snaps his goggles on. He barrel rolls the plane and flies to North's. **

**North's voice over continued. **

**"An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him."**

"I don't know about that. The last time we fought him, he couldn't control sand" said Tooth, looking worried. Bunny looked at her.

"Don't worry, we can get him" he told her.

**Some small easter eggs pop out of the ground, and they move quickly out of the way of a shadow running fast through the tunnels. **

"It's me" Bunny confirmed to the children's glances at him.

**Bunny's shadows kept leaping through the tunnels until we are shown white snow, and a hole appeared. **

**Bunny's ear popped ooutm followed by a giant rabbit and he brushes the snow off. **

"Aww, is the kangaroo scared of getting cold" teased Jack. Bunny glared at him.

"Shut up" he said.

**"Ah, it's freezing" complained Bunny as he wrapped his paws around himself. He then began to hop away. **

**"I can't feel my feet! I can't feel my feet" he complained all the way to North's. **

Jack got a look in his eyes that his mother instantly recognised.

"Don't" she said. Jack was about to complain. But she raised a finger and the look disappeared.

That proved Sandy right.

Now all he had to do was figure out why the family acted like Jack was theirs but Jack didn't.


End file.
